


He's A Queen

by authordrawingmusic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Gay Whizzer Brown, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV Marvin (Falsettos), Sassy Whizzer Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Marvin meets a handsome man at a bar.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	He's A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this possible version of their first meeting.

Fucking great, Trina. Jesus what had gotten into her? Talking about marriage.  
"I've just been wondering when you'll propose. We have been together for 4 years now." She had said, as if she had to keep on reminding him.  
Like he didn't know how long they'd been together. Like he didn't know that it was time for him to propose to her. Like he was stupid. God, sometimes this girl drives him insane with her stupid conversation.  
Marvin had gone to a bar to forget the anger and frustration brewing in his stomach and thumping in his chest. He balled up his hands into a fist only to stretch out all of his fingers.  
What did Trina even want? She had only talked about what Marvin should do. Not even what she wanted. So how was he supposed to know if anything he could or would do would actually make her happy. Well, that made him sound like he didn't care about everyone else's expectations. Which he did. He cared so much that even the thought of ignoring stranger's opinions on the progression of their relationship felt impossible to him.

Marvin knew how he wanted his life to go. Marvin knew what he wanted from life. Marvin knew what he wanted everyone else's role in his life to be, including his own. He wanted a house, a devoted wife and kid, a well paid position at the company he worked at and love.  
He had just finished his beer when someone sat down next to him.  
"I'll have a piña colada, thanks." The guy winked at the bar tender.  
Jesus, he was one of those. Overtly flirty and sexual to get someone to buy his drink for him. The nameless man was definitely attractive enough to have guys buying him drinks. This was a gay bar after all. Marvin came here often when Trina became too much. Just because he was attracted to men, that didn't mean he couldn't marry a woman right?  
Well, he would marry a woman, obviously. He would marry Trina. Someday. Someday he would marry Trina and they would have the perfect life. For now he couldn't fully commit himself to married life, though. He ordered himself another beer.

"Hey", greeted the guy next to him.  
"Hi", Marvin replied apprehensively. What did this guy want from him?  
"So, what brings you here?" The man in the mint colored shirt put his head on his open palm and leaned torwards Marvin. He would have found the guy's entire getup obnoxiously overdressed if he didnt look as handsome in it as he evidently did.  
"The beer." Marvin lifted his bottle and took a demonstrative swig after which he turned away from the man.  
He had more important things to worry about. Like his future wife, with whom he'd have to be with for the rest of his life. After a while he ordered his third beer.  
"So..." The unexpected continuation of their conversation made Marvin turn torwards the man. "That's how many beers now?", the guy asked and raised his eyebrow.  
"It's exactly... None of your business." Marvin smiled sarcastically at the handsome embodiment of a headache. The man unexpectedly smiled back. "It's gonna be my third and last for tonight, but it's not like I'd have to tell you."

"But you did anyway", the stranger replied, now with some glint in his eyes. Maybe this jackass could be more interesting than he was letting on...  
"I guess I did. I told you why I'm here, why are you here?" He was now the one leaning torwards the still nameless, well dressed stranger.  
"Have some drinks, or have them bought for me by thirsty guys who don't stand a chance, maybe dance a bit. If I'm lucky I'll find a guy to screw", the mint colored shirt said.  
Way too nonchalant. He was being so casual about all of this. The flaming homosexual ordered himself another piña colada. He turned to Marvin, who was close to finishing his last beer before going home to his girlfriend.  
"What's your name?", he asked.  
"I'm Whizzer. Whizzer Brown." That name was all too fitting for someone like him.  
"Hello, Whizzer. I'm Marvin." He took another swig of his beer.  
"So, Marvin, what're you gonna do after that beer?" Whizzer asked, pointing at Marvin's almost empty bottle of beer.  
"Home." Marvin said as he finished his beer. He got out his wallet to pay.

"Home? It's barely nine. If you're already leaving you're more of a little bitch than I thought", Whizzer said.  
"Excuse me?", Marvin turned to glare at the handsome prick.  
"You look like you could hold your alcohol better than you apparently do", the already slightly tipsy man said. He lifted his hand in a defensive motion.  
"Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for this game you're playing?" Marvin raised his eyebrows. Was this guy serious?  
"Not stupid enough. Just a sore loser." The man named Whizzer grinned at him.  
He wouldn't play along. He was too smart for this. If he was nothing else, he was at least smart enough to avoid dumb decisions.  
"The loser would be me, because I'd probably end up with a hangover", Marvin defended himself.  
Not that he needed to defend himself. This Whizzer guy was just being a cocky jerk.  
"As I thought. Little bitch", Whizzer leaned closer to him and whispered with a maddening grin. Marvin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have another one of these." Marvin turned to the beekeeper and held up his beer. Why he had allowed himself stoop to this guy's level, he didnt know.  
"Let's dance", Whizzer said, already getting up.  
He was really just assuming Marvin would play along once again, wasn't he? Well, he was definitely wrong about him this time.  
"No way", Marvin replied with a decisive expression.  
"Come on, don't be such a breeder." Marvin felt his entire body tense at the careless remark.  
"No. I don't dance." Marvin took a sip of his beer to further underline his point.  
"Fine. Have fun being boring." With one swift turn Whizzer made his way to the dance floor.  
Marvin wouldn't have admitted it if anyone asked him, but the next ten to fifteen minutes were spent staring at this mystery of a man dancing. Occasionally, Whizzer would look over at him, then smirk and keep dancing.

Marvin snapped out of it, remembering to drink his beer before it would start tasting flat. He turned around to finish his beer and then go home.  
Suddenly his stomach dropped. He really should head home. He had a loving and beautiful girlfriend waiting for him. He had responsibilities. He couldn't just go around and screw the next hot guy who showed up at the bar next to him.  
"I'll have another piña colada", he heard someone, who he correctly assumed to be this Whizzer guy, say to the right of him.  
Marvin turned to look at him.  
"You're back", he said.  
"And you're still here", Whizzer replied.  
The bartender handed Whizzer his drink. He dug his hand into his back pocket and his eyes widened.  
"Shit", the other man muttered under his breath.  
Then his face changed. Interesting.

"Can I pay you when I get here next time?", Whizzer asked the bar tender with a smirk.  
Did he think he could pull that kind of shit? The bartender wouldn't let it slide like that.  
"Again?", the bartender asked with a sigh. "You already have a few drinks to pay back, you know that."  
Whizzer smiled apologetically. He really thought he was going to achieve something with this.  
"I know, I know", he told the guy behind the bar with the same apologetic grin.  
Marvin tried to focus on his beer, not paying attention to the handsome man, definitely not noticing that he was just slightly sweaty from the dancing.  
"Pretty please?", Marvin heard Whizzer ask.  
"You can't keep doing this", the bar keeper said.  
Well, maybe Marvin didn't have to go home just yet. He sighed loudly before taking out his wallet.

"I'll pay", Marvin told the bartender and handed him the money.  
Whizzer's head whipped around to look at Marvin in surprise.  
"What?", the man asked.   
"And I'll pay for your next drink, too", he said with a small smile.  
Whizzer looked at him with an unreadable expression, which changed slightly from second to second as he seemed to be wrestling with what that was supposed to mean. His eyebrows twitched slightly, probably trying to figure out why Marvin was doing it. He looked cute when he was confused.  
"Thanks, Marvin",Whizzer said with a smirk. Back in his element, it seemed.  
"You're welcome", Marvin said with his best attempt of a small, confident smile. That Whizzer guy seemed to buy it.  
"You've stayed here quite a while for a guy who said he was going to head home", He said, leaning closer to Marvin with his smile becoming wider.

Whizzer held eye contact as he took a sip of the paid for drink and raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. This could be very fun.  
"Well, there are certain people who captured my interest", Marvin replied with a smirk of his own. That made Whizzer grin.  
Marvin ordered himself another beer and Whizzer kept sipping on his drink.  
"Well, I don't mean to leave you sitting here, but I really wanna dance again", Whizzer said.  
"I am heartbroken", Marvin deadpanned and chuckled.  
Whizzer leaned in close and whispered in Marvin's ear. "Well, it's not like you aren't watching." He left Marvin sitting at the bar, feeling stunned as he walked away to the dance floor.  
Who was this guy? He was truly confusing to Marvin. That Whizzer guy was such a huge fucking flirt. Where did he fit all of that ego? It was truly embarrassing how easily this Whizzer had gained Marvin's interest. Not to mention how undebatably hot he was, especially on the dance floor. God, especially on the dance floor.

Marvin kept at it with his beer as he watched Whizzer from afar. The man on the dance floor seemed to begin to feel the alcohol. At least that's what his movements told Marvin. When he was almost finished with his beer, the tipsy man made his way back to the bar.  
"What did you say about paying for my next drink?", he asked with big puppy eyes.  
Marvin smirked and rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want?", he asked the man.  
Whizzer looked at Marvin for a second. His tipsiness was making the ongoings in his brain much more obvious. He was unsure of what to say. He seemed torn between two possible answers.  
"Why don't you guess?", Whizzer replied after a short silence.  
Marvin rolled his eyes with a smile and turned to the bartender. "A piña colada, please."  
Whizzer obviously liked his answer, evident by the fact that he grinned and leaned in closer. He was pretty. His lips were pretty, too. Marvin took a deep breath and took another sip of his beer.  
"Good choice. How did you know?", Whizzer deadpanned.  
"I guess I am just that observant", Marvin replied.

"Thanks for the drink", the man sipping a piña colada said. "I'll have to pay you back some time."  
Marvin couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his luck... or misfortune. He did have a girlfriend, and soon to be wife, if things went her way. It was the way things had to go, of course.  
This was wrong. So, so wrong. But when would he ever get the chance to have sex with this guy again? If he was going to exclusively have sex with the woman that was his girlfriend for the rest of his life... well, then he might as well have a last good time.  
"I like the way you think", Marvin said with a smirk. "I could see an arrangement like that."  
He should not be saying these things. He could only go as far as to do this once. But then Whizzer put a hand on his thigh and Marvin's brain flatlined for a few seconds.  
"I would like that", the taller man replied with a mischievous smile.   
And now that he thought about it, he might just see this happen for a while longer. Trina wouldn't find out either way. Marvin wouldn't leave any tracks for him to cover or her to uncover.  
"Your place or mine?", he asked Marvin.  
It would be fine.  
"Yours", Marvin said with a smirk.  
Everything would be alright.


End file.
